thvifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1-The Wild outside
C-Campers today will test your outside skills all you have to do is spend one night outside well off you go L-Mad-Uh she is so the next one to leave! M-Who? L-Mad-Your fairy beautiful girlfriend! ' '''M-Mad-Hey! You're the one that read her diary out loud saying she has a crush on me! ' 'L-Off course she does We all know she's obsessed with you anyway! Besides your girlfriend is nothing but a straight up evil scary dark Villain of Disney! And besides God probably doesn't love her because she's evil! Ha Ha Ha! ' 'M-Crying-m m ' 'S-M? What's wrong? ' '''M-L said that I was a straight up evil scary dark Villain of Disney! M-Aw M what's wrong my beautiful? ''' '''M-L made fun of me with his evil words M-Aw don't worry about him I love you you're my girlfriend you are the nicest powerful silliest funniest laughing tall sweetest beautiful character of Disney I ever met! ' '''M-Aw thanks M did you really mean what you said of me? ' 'M-Off course those words describe you perfectly ' '''S-Um there's no food here S-Ha ha silly Witch He meant in the woods ' '''Danny-Hey has anyone seen my goth girl? ' 'A-I think she went to the bathroom Ghost boy ' '''Jack-Um has anyone seen my beautiful skeleton doll girlfriend? Daniel-Sam Sallly? Where are you? Girls-We're back we had to use the bathroom ''' '''Danny-Hey beautiful where are you going? Sam-I'm going to get my jacket it's chilly S-Princess where are you? Good I thought we lost you there for a minute pretty Fairy-Um S I don't think that's the Princess S-It isn't? ''' '''Sorcerer-Chris did say there were lions The Heroes scream scared-Ahh! ' '''N-Ha ha hey guys look how scared the Heroes are! ' 'Villains laugh-Ha ha ha ha! ' 'A-Oh shut it N! ' 'M-Scared-So what do we do now? ' 'Witch-We could let someone kill it ' 'Daniel-Doesn't lion refer to me? ' 'Sorcerer-Ha ha not you Hero Boy ' 'Funny boy-Yeah we weren't reffering you ' '''Daniel-Oh Fairy-But who can kill the lion to save us we can't let those Villains win! ''' '''Color boy-Fairy is right somebody would have to kill the lion for us to win! David-I can kill lions ''' '''The Heroes-Huh? Witch-How do you know how to kill a lion? ''' '''David-I brought my slingshot with me watch this The Heroes-Yay! David saved us Idiot-No way that Shepherd boy saved his friends! ' '''N-M! How could he do that? ' 'C-Heroes you win! ' 'The Heroes-Oh yeah uh huh ' 'Daniel-Oh yeah Hero that's how we win! ' 'Sally-Come on girls let's go to the Spa! ' '''Girls-Oh yes let's! Boys-Ha I guess that leaves us with playing Video games! ' '''Color boy-Ha ha oh you're on Fire Boys! ' 'Fire Boys-Ha if you try Color boy! ' 'C-Sorry Villains You go to the Campfire ' 'Abel-sad-Aw ' 'Joseph-Abel what's wrong? ' '''Abel-My brother and his other V pals can't have fun like us ! Daniel-Well the Villains can't be left out on the fun so we should let them have their fun to ' '''God-That's a smart idea boys I liked the way you shown niceness to the Villains ' 'Boys-Hey N you all can have fun with us ' '''N-We can? A-But you have to promise that you won't lose your temper like you did in S Seasons 3 and 2 N-Alright I promise I won't lose it with you and this time I'll be a little nicer and treat you boys like family S-Ha ha ok N Abel-Hey evil brother why aren't you playing with me? Cain-Because I can't Abel-What? We're brothers you know how they are Cain-Yeah but We're biblical brothers we never get along Abel-What? Off course they do see M A and P are playing together besides they get along easily without fighting see J and R are playing but they're just having fun Cain-I guess we play with them Abel-See I told you